


All that matters is us

by tanyashah



Category: hit the floor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyashah/pseuds/tanyashah
Summary: Gideon has been away on the road for 2 weeks and Jude has missed him. Terribly. This is their first meeting after two weeks when Gideon comes straight form the airport to see Jude. Jelena wants him to go to an important meting but all Jude wants is to be in his boyfriend's arms, work day or not..its been two whole weeks dammit! so Jude plays truant for the first time in his career and locks the door ..Just a little scene while we wait for season 4!My first Zude fic.  The thought of them hooking up in Jude's office was a serious turn on so I tried...





	All that matters is us

**Author's Note:**

> The characters Jude and Gideon and the story are based on Vh1 (now BET's) tv show Hit the Floor created by James Larosa.

Jude looked up with frown from his computer and rubbed his temple wearily. He was so damn tired with all the workload that Jelena been dumping on him day after day and he missed a certain cocky and gorgeous blond basketball player ( who had turned his life upside down over the last year but in a good way) terribly. The love of his life namely Zero or Gideon as (as said baller allowed only Jude to call him) had been away for two long weeks on away games. Jude was tired of going back to the big empty house and sleeping alone on their king sized bed which seemed so cold without the warmth of Gideon's body wrapped around him.  
It seems being awesomely efficient at his job wasn't doing him a lot of good either as Jelena kept piling more and more work on him, expecting him to work miracles on everything from new sponsorships to PR crisises, new players, new staffing etc. Though he and Gideon spoke on the phone and face timed every day, even sexting (which Jude tried out for the first time and surprisingly found a huge turn on!) and phone sex wasn't enough! Jude was feeling seriously cranky today without being able to physically touch his boyfriend for such a long time. The long hours and weekends at the office were also getting to him.  
Still, the silver lining on the cloud was that Gideon was supposed to come back to LA tomorrow night so less than 24 hours to go. 

Jude shuts his mind of the whirling thoughts of Gideon and how they would celebrate his first night back home and delved back into his work. A noise makes him look up a few minutes later and he jumps up from his chair when he sees the object of his fantasies standing leaning against the doorway watching him with that familiar smirk on his face.  
"Gideon! You're back! I thought your flight wasn't in till tomorrow night." he exclaims joyfully running towards his boyfriend and throwing his arms around him.

Gideon laughs,hugging him back tightly. "I couldn't stay away any longer from you,babe. The Coca Cola photo shoot was over earlier than planned and i just got a flight straight out from New York. I didn't want to spend another night on a cold hotel bed." 

Jude just grabs his face and brings their lips together in a long and passionate kiss. It is a few minutes before either of them speak again, lips locked together in long and hungry kisses till they have to come up for air.

"These two weeks have been the longest of my life!" Jude murmurs looking into Gideon's eyes when they finally bring themselves to break part. "Missed you so much, Gid, these long trips will be the death of me."

"I missed you too, stupid." Gideon says bringing their foreheads together while running his hands down Jude's back. "Even the adrenaline rush form the games we won weren't enough for me. I needed you with me ,your warmth, your love, the feel of us skin to skin....though I do have to say the photos you sent me the other night also played a big role in making me fly back to LA (literally) if you know what I mean.".. he chuckles softly at the memory, looking at Jude with devilish gleam in his eye.

Jude flushes for a moment remembering the very explicit photos he had taken of a certain part of his anatomy and sent off to Gideon on a particularly horny and desperate night with a pretty graphic description of what he wanted Gideon to do with said anatomy. But just for moment.. "You're not complaining about my photos, are you stupid? " he says defiantly catching Gideon's bottom lip between his teeth and biting down quite hard. This only makes Gideon moan harder and grab Jude slim but strong hips while pushing their groins together "Never!". Jude's breath grows heavier as they rub against each other growing harder by the minute. 

He pulls away for a minute locking eyes with Gideon who runs his hands down the length of Jude's silk tie " So what do you say boss, can I have have my boyfriend alone to myself for a little while to show him how much I missed him?" .His eyes are dark with desire and Jude feels himself growing unbearably warm and flushed as the meaning behind Gideon's words became clear. He opens his mouth to reply but unfortunately, a cough just outside his half-open office door breaks the moment.

"Jude, Ms. Howard wanted me to remind you that she will be in the conference room with the team in 5 minutes for the meeting on the new player acquisitions. See you there." It was Hannah, one of Jelena's assistants.

Jude sighs and takes a deep breath to compose himself while breaking eye contact with Gideon. "Thanks Hannah, I'll be there."

He turns back to Gideon who is still running his hands over the silk of Jude's tie and before he knows it Gideon has him turned and pressed against the doorway in another quick but searing kiss that heats up in seconds and leaves them both panting for more. "So I guess you have to go..so just go"..Gideon lets go of him reluctantly. "But you owe me something big tonight, babe and I'm collecting... two weeks worth!"

At that moment something in Jude snaps " Screw it!"and Jude Kinkade, EVP and ever the professional, who would die rather than neglect his duty to the Devils organisation and the job he loves does something he can, in later replays of the moment in his mind, only call it the "wild actions of a man madly crazily in love".  
He pushes past Gideon and sticks his head out in to the now deserted hall way to check if anyone is around, from the silence it seems most of the people on his floor were at the "very important meeting". He comes back inside slams his office door shut and locks it while taking his cell phone out of his pocket and powering it off in one smooth movement. He turns to Gideon who is watching him with an eye brow raised. "I'm really impressed, babe but are you sure you want to deal with the consequences and aftermath when Jelena realises you are not turning up to this very important meeting?"

" You, this, us, we are totally worth it, dammit Gideon I cant think straight .. I've missed this, missed us so much!" Jude says deftly unzipping Gideon's black hoodie and pushing off his shoulders while pulling of his t-shirt to reveal those perfect abs and perfect chest. He pushes Gideon back till he lands laughing on the couch that rests at the corner of his office and in record time gets out of his own clothes and straddles Gideon's waist to lean down and kiss him passionately.  
After that no words are needed and the only other sounds that are heard are soft laughter, that gives way to the heavy breathing and then the soft sighs and moans of two lovers taking their fill of each other after a long time apart.

Much later still....Jude lies on the couch with Gideon draped over his chest smiling dreamily and running his fingers through his boyfriends' tousled blonde hair when a loud and angry knocking is heard on Jude's office door.

"Jude!!"..Jelena's angry voice yells.." Open the door!I know you are in there and you better have a good explanation for bailing on the meeting today!!"

 

Getting up quickly from the couch while trying to get his clothes in some kind of order, Jude tries hard to put an apologetic look on his face before opening the door to let in the storm outside. Gideon just lies back on the couch with a self satisfied smirk on his face before starting to laugh outright at the situation.


End file.
